All the Cool Kids in the Back of the Bus
by snoozin81
Summary: Rachel tries once again to extend an olive branch of friendship to Puck.


Her inexperienced fingers fumbled with the fly of his blue jeans, tangling nervously in their attempt to undo the button and get his zipper down. It would have been funny, if he wasn't so fucking frustrated. Santana had decided to practice her teasing behind the gym bleachers while they waited for the bus that would take them to sectionals; his punishment for flirting with Quinn. If she'd only known the half of it, he would have been permanently de-balled instead of just blue balled. Luckily when the sun set, casting the bus in shadows and a soft hum of snores, Rachel had slipped into the seat next to him and tried, once again, to extend an olive branch of friendship.

"You look like you could use a friend, Noah," she'd offered.

He'd replied with a grunt. Friendship wasn't what he needed, not at the moment anyway.

Her eyes narrowed in disapproval, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. So, with a sigh, he gave in. "Fine, if it'll shut you up. We're friends."

Her smile was huge, all white teeth and dimples, like she'd just gotten that Tony she was always going on about. He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but think, 'at least someone's satisfied.'

"And friends sometimes do things together, right?" She continued, the smile faltering slightly.

"There's no way in hell I'm taking you to see any kind of musical. No matter how much you beg."

Her laugh was light and airy but still she refused to meet his eyes. "While torturing you with my advanced knowledge of the theater would undoubtedly be delightful that's not what I meant. I meant things like before. Things like the kissing and the touching."

His lips cocked on their own accord. Really he had no control over these kinds of things. "You liked that, huh?"

"It was…nice," she replied as a deep blush settled across her cheeks.

"It was better than nice, Berry. I'm a stud."

The blush deepened. "You were lovely, Noah."

"Damn straight."

"It's just that, I don't really have a lot of experience in that area. My talents lie in music and theater."

He nodded and waited for her to continue. The girl was seriously dysfunctional when it came to getting to the point.

"You on the other hand…"

"Have mad skills," he interrupted, flustering her even more.

"This is hard enough as it is," she chastised.

"But it doesn't have to be," he replied. "You said it yourself; girls want sex just as bad as guys do so just spit it out already. You want a piece of this testosterone-driven sex god."

She let out a strangled cry of frustration and stood up, ready to retreat back to her own seat. But before she could leave he reached up and grabbed a hold of her wrist, easily pulling her back down beside him. Their eyes locked, holding for several minutes in a silent tug of war that Rachel had no chance of winning. When her resistance waned Puck pulled her hand into his lap and settled it atop the Santana-induced bulge that pressed painfully against the confinement of his blue jeans.

Her eyes widened in surprise and quickly scanned the breadth of the bus to make sure everyone else was still sleeping. He expected her to pull away, to admit she'd made a mistake, but she didn't. Instead she turned to him once more, eyes meeting his with a new kind of determination, and slowly her hand began to caress him through the rough denim.

He was forced to bite back the moan of appreciation that threatened to expel past his lips, because fuck, it felt good to get the blood flowing to his boys again. But he'd be damned if he would be responsible for waking up the rest of the bus.

The seat shifted and he felt Rachel's breath, warm against his neck. "Am I doing it right?"

His reply came out as a half laugh, half grunt that caused her hand to still. He shook his head not wanting her to stop. "You're doing fine Berry. It's just a little…confining." He replied waving a hand absently over his lap to emphasize his point.

"Oh!" It was a gust of air more than a word really and he figured it meant the end to the bizarre moment they were caught in the middle of, but as he opened his mouth to tell her not to worry about it, he felt her fingers fumbling with the fly of his jeans, tangling anxiously in their attempt to undo the button and get the zip open.

The moment her soft hand wrapped around him his head fell back against the seat, eyes shutting on a wave of pleasure. He was a man with stamina but between Santana's teasing and Rachel's pleasing he wasn't sure if he could fend off a 'Finn' explosion. What was that thing about the dead kittens?

With a shuddering breath he forced his mind not to think too long and hard about Rachel's clumsy movements or the fact that this was obviously her first time handling a 'member' of the opposite sex. He cracked a smile at his own joke but the humor quickly slipped away as her fingers tightened around him a little too firmly. Realizing her mistake, she over corrected and as the pressure began to reach the point of rupture he was forced to reach down, covering her hand with his in order to guide her in the correct movements. Within seconds he was coming against their intertwined fingers.

In the silence that followed, he felt her tense, realization dawning in that warped little brain of hers wasn't going to be good for anyone. Pushing past his post game haze he reached down between her legs to where his duffle bag had slid and pulled out the towel he kept stored in there for away games. He handed it to her so she could clean herself up and while she was distracted he slid on to his knees, kicking the bag out of the way so he could move between her thighs.

"What are you doing?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, but she didn't move away from him, didn't push him away.

"Returning the favor, so relax because you're definitely going to enjoy this."

The fear etched across her brow stayed for a split second longer but eventually she nodded her consent. When she did, his hands slid beneath the hem of her skirt and his fingers curled into the waistband of her panties. He took his time sliding them down her smooth legs before pulling them free.

She shivered and whether it was from the Ohio air seeping in through a nearby cracked window or the pending excitement of what he was about to do to her, he didn't know and honestly he didn't really care. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her closer, forcing her to prop her knees up against the back of the seat in front of them to keep her balance. When she was in position he leaned in letting the tip of his tongue slide between her slick folds. She gasped in surprise and the sound echoed through the vast stillness of the bus. They both paused, ears trained for any tell tale signs that one of their fellow glee clubbers had awoken. When the bus once again fell into silence he smirked up at her, a gleam of cocky self assurance glinting in his eyes.

"Sometimes you can be such a jerk, Noah Puckerman," she admonished.

He shrugged, knowing it was true. "I can stop if you want," he offered holding his hands up in surrender.

She furrowed the corner of her lip between her teeth and shook her head no. "Please don't."

It was an open invitation that he gladly accepted as he sunk back between her thighs. His tongue traced the line of her moistening lips, tasting her arousal before dipping back inside of her. Rachel's fingers curled around the edge of the bus seat, nails digging into the vinyl, and a soft hum began low in her throat. He recognized the tune, one of the numbers they were going to be doing at sectionals, and if she'd been any other girl it would have freaked him the fuck out. As it was the show tune made for an interesting aphrodisiac.

When his thumb found her clit the humming grew louder and he knew she was close. He let his tongue slide in further, pressing against the barrier that proved her whole sex speech in chastity club had all been for show. She was most definitely a virgin and he most definitely enjoyed defiling her. It was only fitting that when she came it was on a high note. Unfortunately, it left them with a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
